


White Clover

by Rollingthunder45



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Dark, Fantasy, Magic, Manga, Multi, New devil, Next generations, OC, OCs - Freeform, Old generations, White Clover: Black clover next generations, new captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingthunder45/pseuds/Rollingthunder45
Summary: Ace Silva a royal from the Clover kingdom grew up as a son of a royal and a peasant. After the crowning of the 30th Wizard King discrimination in this world was no more but what do you need to do to keep that peace lasting forever?The story follows Ace, Mirage and Karra as long as they can remember they have been the best of friends.Now going through their journeys of life, finding their own identities they face numerous of challenges await their long path
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Page 1: Passing the Baton.

The Clover Kingdom

The title of 30th wizard king, now belonging to an orphan who grew up in the forsaken realm, who had no magic and better yet was a devil host

Asta achieved his long life dream and he couldn’t be more happier 

Standing on the clover castle balcony with his wizard king crown on his head and his signature smile

Along with Finral Vaude, another advisor to the wizard king

Standing on his left side Secre Swallowtail or known as Nero in simpler times,another adviser to the wizard king 

Together with Noelle was Mimosa Vermilion known to be clovers best healing mage

The whole entire kingdom was there to watch 

Form the noble realm  
From the common realm  
From the forsaken realm  
All the citizens were there to watch

Sister Lilly, Orsi, Nash, Recca, Auru and Hollo were standing on one of the castle towers. smiles all around, cheering and some tears from father Orsi.

House Vermillion, House Kira and House Silva stood proudly watching the ceremony. King Augustus was actually bothered to watch the ceremony but all the swine did was sit and squirm in his throne. Some people don’t ever change.

All the captains stood proudly with their squads and robes on

The magic knights all yelling praises and singing for joy

Drouot within the crowd crying happy tears proud to see that boy grow up and soar over the years 

The Diamond kingdom mages showed up too  
Mars  
Ladros  
Ragus  
Broccos  
Yagos  
Galleo  
Mohawq  
All show up to show their support to Asta

The seabed temple folks also saw  
Gifso  
Gio  
Kahono jumping up and down screaming to see Noelle on screen.  
Kaito  
And the rest of the citizens 

The Witches Forrest were also able to watch the ceremony

The elves were invited too. Patri, Elf Fana, Vetto and Rhya watched from the top of one of the buildings filled with joy

The newly crown Spade King was just arriving landing right beside Asta with his crown and not to forget Belle still sitting on his shoulder. 

They didn’t say anything to each other but only smiled. Yuno and Asta shared one last bump fist. 

The journey ends. A new era starts.....

A story of a new devil

This story starts off in a library, dusty books in sight, lightly lit candles illuminating the space, a chalkboard in sight and in front of the chalkboard was a wooden table and chairs

Two boys, one standing in front of the chalkboard and the second one sitting on one of the chairs

The first boy apperance was thin and fair, he was wearing a black turtle neck hemmed to his hips, along side white pants and an over sized wool cardigan. Cherry colored triple bangs and eyes of blooming sakuras seen from a distance

The second boy had two light grey braids on the left side of his head tied up in in a ponytail with bangs on the ride side sprouting out. Heterochromia irises of blue on the right and purple on the left. Wearing long puffy sleeves faded blue shirt connected to circle pins with the house Silva emblem splatted on, having a bit of a hole appears above it on both sleeves and on both side of hips, a lilac slash tired around his waist with the knot on the right side, navy blue pants along side pockets with the same pin at the ankle and the hole above. 

Please meet

Ace Silva! The youngest of Ideale Branch

And

Reagan Silva! The second son of the main Silva branch 

“When making a paper crane you need to pull the wings, but not too hard!”

“Ta-da!”

Placing the paper crane on the table Ace gleed with Joy considering it was his 1000th time making a paper crane.

Meanwhile Reagan on the other hand was still struggling doing the top fold, his cheeks were turning red out of embarrassment 

“You’ll get the hang of it!” Ace remarked hands on his hips smiling ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. Hearing someone slam the door open frightened Ace causing him to fall on the ground and duck for cover.

Three people walked inside two girls look around the same height, and one male taller than the two girls 

“Yo-ho! Regan, Ace!”

Please me the next generation of Silvas  
Be mentally & physically prepared

Seriously.

There beasts. 

Haskell Silva.

Nozel Silva’s first son and the heir of the royal Silva family. A hyperactive 20 year old and a 1st class senior magic knight of the Silver Eagles squad. Currently rocking ankle length blonde hair to the ankles tied up in low length ponytail with bangs out. Wearing a sleeveless tight shirt of yellows and golds showing the design of a golden eagle in the middle and golden rays of the sun symboling the eagle, white pants and calf length white boots with golden edges.

Next was Nozel’s first daughter, claimed to be one of the finest ladies in the kingdom. A cunning lady who went by the name Nereida Silva. A rookie member of the Black Bull who got into the squad by persuasion by her aunt, Noelle. She had the facial features and silver hair, a normal Silva appearance (though unlike her yellow eyes that textured her irises) tied up at the buttom and pinned up by a clip with a somewhat curly fringe the swooped up a bit. Wearing something similar to Haskell but instead of the golden edged boots it’s dipped in a silver color altogether. Her tight singlet that caressed her skin in a purple color. 

The last one of the bunch

Josslyn Silva.  
The eldest of the Ideale branch. 

Told to be one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom, blessed with mint green eyes like her grandfather, pink luscious lips, quite noticeable and long cherry blossom hair that was normally tied up in a high ponytail along with her bangs that covered her forehead and hair spilling out at the front. Complementary to Nereida and Haskell she of course rocked the silver edged boots, white pants and a pink tight top.

“A-ah! What bring you guys here? I thought you guys were meant to do your intense trial or something else...” Ace murmuring his last couple of words, peering his pink eyes at the three

“I’ll comment and say Haskell was a walking fire hazard in today’s sparring session.” Nereida shared a smile making it look like nothing happened at all.

“Now we’re punished to read all books on magic tool history.” Josslyn cocked her head towards her younger brother.

A vein popped out of Nereida still fuming with rage knowing she got punished for something she didn’t do though appearances such appearances had no effect on her smile.!

“Oh I’m sorry Regan and I will take our leave” Ace stumbled on his words picking up the pieces of the paper he walked to the door expecting Regan following right behind him 

“Rega- Aaah!” Ace let out a girly scream seeing Regans face turn purple from being suffocated from the squeeze of Haskell’s biceps

“HASKELL YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM~!” Ace mustered all the strength he could to let Reagan have atleast one breath of air pass his lips. Unfortunately it had no affect on Haskell, the guy was just too buff not like Asta buff just the unequaled type of buff.

Noticing the tears swell up in Ace’s eyes he took note of the state Reagan was in and joined the panic feast

“AAAAHHH WHAT DID I DO?!” Letting the poor six year old rest on his back, Haskell had no other option but to perform cpr on him.

Performing at least 60 chest compressions per 30 seconds, Haskell and Ace haven’t even checked for a pulse better yet done mouth to mouth.

The sound of a sharp inhale was a wave of relief crashing over Haskell and Ace.

“AAH! MY SWEET BROTHER BLOODHOOD YOURE BREATHING AGAIN~!!” Haskell shaking Reagan by the shoulders, waterfalls spilling down his cheeks. Concurrently Josslyn and Nereida stood there witnessing the turn of events not even changing their facial expressions 

Squirming around the young boy Reagan sat there dumbfounded still picking up the pieces on what just turned.

Exhaling sharply, Josslyn stepped one foot forward resulting in both Ace and Reagan sitting on their assess kicked out of the room.

Somewhere outside Clover castle, busy by a chain of stalls selling fresh produce and in an alleyway a red fox growling its teeth at some crows over a crushed rotten apple. Successfully the red fox scared the crows away able to eat the apple without disturbance.

A gust of wind came along not disturbing the red fox but the newspaper blown right in front of the apple. Looking at the newspaper the front cover was in view displaying the new generation of Silva’s all standing, hands behind their backs, legs straight plus posture and not to forget their serious expressions. Wrinkling the red foxes expression somehow it didn’t happen to wrinkle on the last boy with the red hair on the left instead it only tilted it’s head. As the red fox shifted its head to the visible sign of the House Silva emblem. 

Back at the Silva palace Ace and Reagan walked down the corridor going pass all the Silva’s portraits that came before them, their luxurious silver hair was never out of sight, they had forgotten they were the first generation of Silva’s that all possess their own individual hair color, the pressure was definitely on for them. At the rate their generation is going the pressure might be able to kill them knowing that both Ace and Reagan have not manifested a magic attribute yet, always the word “yet” has to taunt Ace, other children his age are already performing and practicing magic. 

“Grandmother......” Reagan said in awe

Hearing those words Ace tapped back into reality seeing that both him and Reagan approached the portrait of Acier Silva looking all beautiful, Ace could only bite his lip in shame, knowing that this was the woman he was named after, he wasn’t reaching the expectations of royals, he wasn’t out there with his cousins using magic neither doing his duty as the bridge between royals and peasants making a difference. 

Why wasn’t he never good enough.....?!

Ace’s hands started to shake, noticing this Reagan took Ace’s closest hand to him and started to pet it attempting to give it warmth. Taking his hand out of Reagan’s grasp, Ace held them together forward and bowed deeply altogether with a sad face for a few minutes. Standing back up he turned to see the stern expression of what Reagan was making, squeezing his fists right near his face, quivering his lip and his eyes look like they were about to pop out of his head. Ace almost felt if he we’re to poke his cheek he would explode. Lifting up his hands in surrender, not knowing what he could do next. “R-Reagan d-do you need to go p-p-potty?” Reagan took back his composure, he stopped squeezing his fists, took them to hip level and made hand gestures to Ace ordering him to get onto his height level. Somehow Ace cleary understood what Reagan was communicating and did what he got told. Now kneeling right in front of Nozel’s second son, Ace was not prepared on what was going to happen. 

Reagan slapped him.

Before Ace could recover from the first slap a mountain of slaps came flooding in.

Screaming Bloody Mary for a good 5 minutes. Reagan finally finished. Sitting on beaten up Ace’s stomach, huffing and huffing before speaking out to him one last time. “Now have you learnt your lesson?” 

“A lesson?! How is this a lesson! You just continuely slapped me without say?!” That’s what Ace really wanted to say. Instead he just breathed out, saluted him and replied back. “You got it captain Reagan.” 

Reagan nodded his head in approval. Getting off his stomach. Reagan starred at the glass door near by echoing the songs of spring. “Hurry along Ace! It’s time we go outside.” Pointing to the glass door leading to House Silva’s garden. Ace lifted up his head (still red slap marks kissing his face) scrunching his nose in confusion. 

“But why?” Ace questioned. Replying to the question, Reagan had already walked over to the glass door and tried to grab onto the door handle. 

“Oh.”

He had to open to door for Reagan. Forgetting that Reagan was shorter than the average six year old male and the door handles around the palace tend to be far higher. 

While Reagan was running around the garden on a quest to find as many bugs as he could. Ace spent his time laying on the grass, face down and pretending he wasn’t listening to a kid on crack. Feeling the sudden pain of an object hitting his head, Ace lifted his head off the grass to search on what could of strike him. His eyes couldn’t pick up anything unusual, maybe it was just the pain of the slaps finally coming to fry his brain. Scanning one more time Ace finally saw what it was. An acorn? Sweeping the acorn off the ground Ace held the acorn in both his hands, lifting up his upper body to take a proper look, the acorn was just another ordinary acorn but what felt odd about it that squirrels don’t even take habit around the capital, usually their spotted in places like the woods.

The curiousity caused Ace to take a closer look around the garden to see if maybe Reagan had shifted from scouting bugs to acorns instead. Wasn’t the case at all. Instead of a kid on crack Ace had spotted a baby red fox using it’s amber eyes as a somewhat attempt of brainwashing him. This wasn’t the first time Ace had crossed paths with a red fox, you can spot them sometimes, never in packs but just a single red fox always startling Ace somehow. 

A few blinks was traded among the two, soon enough Ace passed on a small smile and wave. The red fox maybe had mistaken the small gesture as a way to tell the fox come fourth. One paw in front of the other Ace did wonder where did the red fox came from. Maybe it was the adult foxes baby? But shouldn’t it stay close to its mother? Finally in arms length, Ace sat up cross legged and let out an open hand for the baby fox to get a closer sniff on his scent, it all went well until Reagan decided to run pass still continuing to scream. The scream had startled the baby fox causing it to hide behind Ace. Evoking Ace to crackle a chuckle he simply laid a hand on the foxes head, while he continued to chuckle with his other hand over his mouth. This brought back a memory of the times whenever he would get scared and hold onto his mother’s leg or hide behind her dress as hypocritical it sounds. Maybe this was the feeling Nebra got whenever Ace would do this

The baby red fox came back around with pleading sounds of joy that only worked Ace over more. Starting to come closer the baby fox began to lay its head on his lap for comfort. Not wanting to wake up the baby fox Ace sat there only focusing his eyes on the sleeping fox. 

Regrettably that soothing peace didn’t last long. Reagan came up to Ace holding bugs that he dug up, together with dirt in between his fingers. This time the fox ran out of sight as soon as the oath approached. Ace pulled a face of disgust stirring his head away from the sight.

“Something the matter Ace?” 

“Uh. Not really actually.” Ace held the barf in his cheeks: 

“You look sick....wanna go see Mimosa?” Dropping his hands. Having the tone of a concerned mother.

Ace cocked his head the other way not wanting to see the sight of his hands again.

“No thank you! Really appreciate it but I think I’ll be fine.” Just when Reagan was going to say something else the scent of gasoline hit them like an arrow. 

“Is that the smell of gaso-“ Ace didn’t even finished his scentence. The damage had already been done. The three tater tots had successfully blown up one of their families libraries and some areas outside the library. They can already imagine the headache in front of them.

“Oh come on you old meanie! Is hitting us THAT necessary?!!” Haskell yelped just after gotten a smack a head from one of Nozel’s Mercury stick thingos.

Haskell, Josslyn, Nereida plus Ace and Reagan was currently getting interrogated none other then the head of the family. Nozel Silva, for damaging their “beloved” library.

“Indubitably it is. I could punish you 5 far worse but by all means I’ll keep you alive for now.” 

“Oooo you’re so intimidating Mr frostbite~ What are you going to do to that library? DIG IT A GRAVE?” Haskell was getting sharp with his words, he wasn’t the compulsive type though if you were to trigger that all you could do was pray and hope for the best.

That triggered Nozel. The air became thin and the room began to shake in an attempt to scare these children. 

Unsuccessfully his plan didn’t work out at all. These children weren’t fazed in the slightest bit. Haskell stood there crossing his arms and tapping his foot, Nereida only stood there with no facial expression expressed and Josslyn could only stare at the ugly paperweight on Nozel’s desk. Meanwhile in Ace and Reagan case they couldn’t even detect mana at all, not to forget this rapid cold feeling wasn’t the first time they had felt it.

As soon as the room felt more lighter Haskell had a bucket of insults ready to missile at his father, however Nozel was able to summon a piece of mercury taped to his mouth to keep him shut. 

“At this age of your lives. You three should know how to maintain your magic and keep it away from harms way.” Walking past all Silva’s like they were at military camp. 

Nereida lifted up her hand to say something.

“I competely agree with you father, but if you will I need to comment that it was all Josslyn’s and Haskell’s fault. You see Haskell kept on mocking Josslyn and you get the idea that Josslyn is quite short tempted. To flourish her anger she activated one of steamed based spells to fill the area of gasoline so on and so forth.” Ace sometimes wondered how Nereida can stay efficient.

Josslyn rolled her eyes. Haskell was trying to shout profanities with the mercury still taped to his mouth. “Thank you Nereida. I do appreciate your truth. Momentarily I assure its all time you five gets some shut eye for tomorrow’s event.” 

All of them except for Haskell saluted and 4 of them made their path outdoors in the meantime Reagan rushed to his fathers side. Ace whispered to Nereida covering his mouth “wait. I still don’t understand why Reagan and I were dragged into this.” 

“Better not to question it.” Nereida replied keeping her hands behind her back. Ace slopped forward looking forward to the comfort of his pillow.

The baby red fox ran through weeds in the moonlight. Stopping at a rock placing both paws onto the rock. Then the impossible happened. A illuminating red glitter had taken shape over the fox. The red fox shifted into a baby red fox to an adult red fox. Gawking at the offical royal magic grimoire tower in front of it.

Tick-Tock  
Tick-Tock  
Tick-Tock  
CLING 

It was already mightnight. The grandfather clock had sure done its job waking up Ace. Reaching out towards his bed side table for his glass of water but this time as he picked up the glass and lifted it towards his lips no water dropped down. 

“Dammit.” He had ran out of water. He had two options. Go downstairs to refill the glass or two swallow his own saliva. He went for the first option. Getting out of his comfortable position, Ace walked down stairs wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants. Walking down silently, wary not to wake up his parents or sister. Refilling the glass cup he had caught something phenomenal. 

The semita blue butterfly. A rare butterfly that glows, which can only be founded during darking hours. He wasn’t letting this chance slip through his fingers. Taking a big sip of the water he started to walk towards the butterfly. Unlike other butterflies that would fly away if they spot danger, many have stated that the semita blue butterfly dosen’t fear danger. 

Following the butterfly through the double doors outside the sleeping quarters of the Ideale branch. Pass the portrait of his grandmother. Flying through the main kitchen. Cursory every corner. Making it to the outdoors where Ace never stopped chasing the butterfly. Even when approaching the royal grimoire tower he didn’t take his eyes off it. The butterfly was his goal. 

But a slight problem occurred. Reaching the insides of the royal grimoire tower the butterfly started to fly up out of Ace’s reach. To describe the interior of the grimoire tower it was not like any other grimoire tower scattered all over the kingdom. There was windows near the top displaying crystal shaped windows, circling that part. Most fascinating there was floating book shelves carrying books. 

Ace had no facnation checking the place out. All he wanted was to get one touch from the semita blue butterfly. 

Reaching out his right hand trying to grasp the blue butterfly, his eyes went wider and wider.

He lost contact for a minute then somehow a miracle transpired. 

A blue arrow shot out of his palm.

And not like an arrow you find in a bow and arrow. The symbol arrow. 

The blue arrow came streaming out of his palm, the length continued to grow as it went up. The blue arrow punched one of the floating book shelves resulting in some books losing balance and to fall off the shelve, flying towards the ground. One of them happened to come flying down to Ace. Covering his head with his hands pleading that the book will somehow move. Taking one more good look at the book as it’s about to hit him. The book stopped. Floating in the air. Wait did he saw a thumb by the spine?! 

Taking the book out of his sight Ace flexed his head towards the book direction uncovering a man twice his height, pale skin, black split hair on an angle and pericing red eyes. 

“Nice to finally meet you. Ace”


	2. Page 2: The one they call “the Devil God.”

“Nice to finally meet you. Ace”

His icy tone complimented his deep voice.  
Unlike the tone Nozel uses to call upon others. This man is somehow beats that tone on a whole new level. 

Without taking note the man got closer to the young boy.  
Ace was short circuited, meaning overwhelming his brain with questions. 

The man was crossing personal territory by bonking his forehead onto Ace’s forehead. 

...  
Snort came out  
The man shrugged back seeing the sight 

“Need a handkerchief?” Pulling one out of his pants pocket.  
No response. 

He didn’t show any signs of annoyance. Getting on one knee he brought the handkerchief to his nose for him to blow into, still his silence was there. 

“For Odin’s sake did I really kill a child for saving his life.”  
He whispered underneath his breath. 

Then a light bulb went off in Ace’s head.  
Letting out a loud “EEEEHHHH!?”  
twisting and turning his head searching by any sort of exit that could of linked to him entering the premises. 

“Uhhbokumashindomakigawasoborac.....”  
Ace was slowly disintegrating into a pile of goo, while the strange man could only assume that he was the one acting presumption.

“Beg my apologies I seem to having something blocking my ears.” Cleaning his ears with one of his fingers again crouching onto Ace’s level 

Finding the strength to get back to height level Ace was ready to rack up questions to this man. 

“F-f-f-f-first of all?” Poor boy was shivering, hesitating to even lift a finger. This was like another slap in the face to him, they already wasted too much time. He should really tell this child who he was.

Shifting back to his level he placed a finger on his lips to hush him.  
“Helreignn.”

“My name is Helreignn Lokidottir.”

Now starring at this guy in full proposition, he had the look of a butler. Black split hair, split ends, fair skin, pointy chin, thick neck, black long sleeve extending to the wrists, over the black long sleeve is a purple vest on the outside is the lilac colour covering the entire vest and a mid purple lines splitting up. White wrist length gloves, black pants hemmed to the ankles and shiny brown leather shoes. Statue-wise he was built slim masculine. Not to mention his piercing red eyes that can dismiss any god.

“I assure you I won’t hurt you. In a matter of fact I am here to simply conduct myself to you”

“Conduct?’ Ace spoke out of turn resulting in Helreignn placing his finger over his mouth to hush him again 

“Speak again and I will stab you and take out your organs and make it into a banner.” His toned became more dark. He wasn’t playing around.

Helreignn moved his hand over Ace’s lips and placed the hand behind his back and continued. 

“I’m positive you’re aware about the movement of devils. Over 20 years ago a war happened. The tree of Qilpohoth went *poof! Ever since then the underworld became silent.”

pause.

“I believe it had a name.”  
“The spade war?  
The moment of time were a boy with no mana cut down one of my own ancient demon dogs, *sigh* poor thing never had a funeral for it~.”  
The sarcastic manner he was speaking in was somewhat similar to how Solid would talk if his pork chops weren’t cut the way he wanted to be cut.

But the word ‘my own ancient demon dogs?’ By the word own? Did he make that happen. No. It can’t be possible.

“After the underdogs victory a few more bizarre events took place and next thing I knew I was holding a red headed baby in my arms and that baby appeared to be you.” Pointing at Ace. Ace got the wrong idea.

“You’ve been stalking me all my life?!” Pointing to himself

“What did I say moments ago?!”

He was sure mad. The white silhouette coming out and the red pricing eyes started to shine brighter. 

Clearing his throat. His calm and cool persona came back. 

“Excuse me but correct ‘stalking’ to ‘residing’ within the void. As the devil god and current ruler of the underworld I must birth or pick a heir to the throne. And that pick so happened to be you Ace.” 

D-Devil K-King?

It had felt like a mirror had shattered. 

Throne?!

Heir?

Devil?!

“You heard me correctly. Did you not? No? Hahaha that would be quite sad if you didn’t. In years to come that arrow that shot out of you will be the key of everyone dying a horrible death.” 

The pain that already was there grew even larger. Like a tumour. The swell was immeasurable. Couldn’t be fixed. 

Another tear? Crying already? This time it wasn’t just plain tears. It was tears of blood. Ace would never want the people he loves the most die a gruesome death because of his magic. This sight made Helreignn drop his mouth. Opening his mouth he simply laughed. Laughed at Ace for crying. 

Quitting the laughter to speak. “It’s only on the contrary. Powers like those are super challenging to come by. Not even the director of the magic knights or even the Wizard king or whatever could never compare. And yes I am comparing myself to that honorable fool.” 

Getting down on his knees Ace held himself crying like a baby these tears are the tears of fear or what Helreignn calls them the tears of the devil.

An echo was made

Turning heads to the door was an adult red fox growling it’s teeth at Helreignn. 

The red morph of glitter took shape of the fox once more. Turning the fox into a human. This boy had fare skin, short wavy blonde hair, ends are curled up, a beauty mark underneath his left eye. Orange eyes that screeched for vengeance. Wearing a black crew neck tight-fitting shirt elbow sleeve length, his elbows was showing having cutting edge, representing a Diamond, his back was also visible showing off a second diamond. Below him he was wearing a light olive green skirt and a pair of brown woldwalker boots. 

“Shut up you mole rat.” 

“Mole rat? How original.....shouldn’t you’re neck have a chain around it?” Helreignn’s words were turning sharp. Was he mad because of the sudden intruder? 

“Don’t you dare go thinking your some type of good guy. It’s a nightmare to watch. Please quit it”

“Oh how insidious you are. Also I’m no good guy please refer to me as the bad guy” the tension was rising and at this rate the whole clover castle residents may wake up because of the current chaos. 

The human fox walked over to them and only growled while Helriegnn only showed a satisfying smile. Ace sat on the ground hugging his legs, he had his eyes wide open not even blinking, the soaked blood tears continued to fall

“Is making a child cry you’re goal? You really had no build up but just to tell the 11 year old kid that he’s the next devil king and he’s a going to kill everyone he loves?! You’re sick in the head” Now standing in front of Ace defending him from the monster

He twitched for a moment  
“I don’t need any build up. All I need from him is for him to corporate with me.” Motioning the last words 

“Right now the only thing you’ll be cooperating is my fist.” The human fox rebottled. 

A bush of red arrows lined up behind the human fox not making a sound. The pierce was soon going to make its shot. Ace shifted the placement of his head, just a smidge capturing the sight of the red arrows and next Helreignns hand, he was about to shut his hand and if he did.....?  
Will the talk of gruesome power’s first victim will be that fox? Such an overwhelming feeling. That feeling went away and welcomed a feeling of determination. 

“Helreignn. Do. Not. Close. Your. Hand.” Helriegnn wrinkled his eyebrows hearing those words coming out of a child who was crying a second ago. Slowly rising up the blood tear drops had stopped, you could only see the blood marks. The human fox had also turned around to see this kid and made a face of shock. 

Jumping a bit when the human fox finally noticing the red arrows behind him. Helreignn furrowed his eyebrows even lower before entering himself in hysteric laughter. 

Ace jolted back his shoulders, disturbed to see. This guy was barmy. 

“Oh dear Odin how on the aesir’s penalty did this occur?” The words cracking through his laugh. 

“YOU ASSHOLE QUIT TOYING” The human fox kid began to growl again and transformed himself back into an adult red fox and tackled him with mountains of force onto the tiled floor. 

Helriegnn let it happened as he carried on laughing. Ace spent no time racing up to them. In an attempt from all hell war breaking out he proceeded to wrap his hands around the red fox stomach to restrain him without hurting him. 

The salvia dripping down appearing from the red foxes mouth to Helreignn’s cheeks. Helreignn never lost strain of the laughter that absorbed him.

“Quit the commotion! We can find a solution! I may not know why you feel this way but please can we talk it out?” Ace pleaded but no one stopped. 

This went on for many more minutes. Who blood is going to be spilt? That’s what made was thinking if one finger slipped he would be caught in a situation of murder so he couldn’t sit around and let it happen.

Finally taking the fox by full swing Ace landed on his back with the red fox still having a good grip on him. Ace made noises complaining upon the back pain that he couldn’t control. The red fox got off hearing those painful noises and stopped growling, Helreignn stood again and broke off the laughing. 

Shit......  
And all he wanted was a glass of water. 

Ace’s pupils rested on Helreignn and the red fox. Fluttering his eyes open and close until he fully shut them for good. 

Cutting to the Silva castle, more precisely Jossyln’s room. It views a messy bed that appears someone had already slept there, a large leather chest opened and a window opened wide while the bed curtains danced in the moon light. 

Quavering his eyes lids the first thing that came in Ace’s sight was his mother. Nebra Silva head of branch Ideale. Wearing her mother’s coat, the one she wore when she was pregnant with Noelle. Her hair swaying down and underneath she was wearing her Silva uniform. Consisting of a iced blue blouse with the house Silva pink pinned tied at the front and iced leggings to her calf length Silva boots. 

She was worried sick. 

“ACE!” She first said moving forward, plus the chair tagging along. To Ace’s aid and gave him plenty of kisses on the head while holding his head. 

“Mommy I’m fine.” A little bit of laughter filled his tone enjoying this moment after the rough mishap that recently took place. 

She stopped the kissing and pulled back just to take a good stare at him.

Grabbing him by the ears she started to pinch and pull them  
“What we’re you thinking taking a night stroll to the grimoire tower and take a nap?! YOU GOT A CURFEW YOUNG MAN.” 

This woman was sure scary. After all it’s the second daughter. Compared to 20 years ago or so this woman had sure change. She changed her look, changed her attitude (well a little bit), changed her opinion on the people below her, her best friend is a commoner, she became more powerful after stopped being insecure about her magic, she was the first royal to marry a peasant.

She stopped with all the ear pinching. She started to hug him once more and began to hit her head on his and groaned  
“I’m so happy my baby is safe.”

“Ow. I’m happy too.” Ace replied back. Nebra rested her forehead onto his yet there was still questions that needed to be answered.

“Hey....was anyone with me when I happened to pass out?” He whispered.

Nebra didn’t want to answer. Ended up doing so though.  
“Yes matter of fact there was a red fox that laid right beside you...the knights didn’t want to harm it so instead they brought the fox into the infirmary.” Ace took his mother’s hand and shifted his body to only uphold the fox laying on a different white sheet bed 

Ace smiled, a smile of relief, but on the other hand what happened to Helreignn? Where did he ran off too? Or did he returned back to the ‘void’ Ace never got clear answers off him. 

“Actually. I want to ask about him. Can I adopt him as a pet! Since that Josslyn is not around that much anymore.”Switching back to his mother with stars on his eyes. Nebra scrunched her nose. A pet? Well matter of fact he had a point but will Zora approve? Of course he would! He would hate to see his son all lonely and sad, that’s the last thing he wanted. 

“Why not? I’d never had a pet when I was a little girl.” Scratching her nails onto the pink cardigan.

The stars in Ace’s eyes had transferred to a feeling of happiness to his brain. 

Seeing his pretty smile Nebra had to ask  
“What are you going to name it?” 

“At the moment I have no clue, but I got a few names in mind” He glees. The smallest things always made him smile. 

Ace took the silence the search the room for his sister of father but sadly not a soul in sight.  
“Say momma where’s Josslyn and dad?”

Nebra bit her lip. “You’re father got called to a mission with Magna and Luck at last hour and Josslyn is in the ball room heretofore for the royal event. For attendance I have been called upon to attend. As much as it pains me to leave you here I’m positive I can trust you.” Throughout the sentence Nebra placed the pink cardigan on Ace’s lap and to stroke his hand one last time before walking to the doorway. Nebra let out a blow kiss before exiting, Ace of course had to reply with a blow kiss of his own. 

Ace positioned his head back to his pillow, the pain in his back had eased. Mimosa most likely healed his back when he was unconscious. “Must thank her with a bouquet of sunflowers.” Ace thought and noded 

“For the fox....” he got flashbacks of what happened in the grimoire tower. It had felt like an awful nightmare.  
“Names....yeah....think....about....names.” 

“Zara? No. That’s disrespectful to his grandfather.”

“Peter? No that’s too plain.” 

“Chandler? Cute but no.”

“Marcel. Dose not look like a marcel to me.” 

The dialogue in Ace’s head was starting to corrupt to him. Next he would see him crippled. Somehow naming a fox who’s secretly a human....sounded wrong a level.

On the other side Nebra was walking towards the ball room putting on her jacket before Nebra could approach the Silva double doors. 

Holding onto the door handle Nebra had got a brief flashback of when seeing her son on the cold tiled floor, all with blood stains on his cheeks and neck.

“Aim 2 fellas looks like we got a woman on her hands and not any woman. Nebra Silva. Once she opens those doors our arrows will slice those royals.” One hooded man said to the next.

“Mm I won’t miss. I am the best archer in my village after all...” the next man said pulling back the arrow when the chandler light blew in like an autumn leaf. 

“They believe just because they improved they are somehow still the center of the show? Wrong. There still the assholes of the ball. Bitting his tongue as he stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Silva  
> Age: 11  
> Height: 146cm  
> Birthday: February 26th  
> Sign: Pisces  
> Blood Type: AB  
> Likes: Butterflies, sunflowers, soft sunsets/sunrises


	3. Mana Boy

The becoming of age ceremony. This pacific ceremony is celebrated for the royals when they turned 15 and have become official magic knights. The 3 individual royal families celebrated this ceremony in their own quarters and do not make it public as it seen as a very private achievement as hypocritical it sounds.

This year House Silva is celebrating the coming of age ceremony for Nereida and Josslyn Silva. Swearing their hearts to their country. The entire family showed up to witness this glorious moment. 

Nozel.  
Solid.   
Haskell.

Nebra. 

Noelle.  
Asta.

All sitting on thrones in that order. It would be obligatory for Zora to attend unfortunately magic knight duties are held accountable and answering no to a mission could only be resolved by punishment. Only royals who have completed the ceremony can watch. 

Nereida and Josslyn stood in front of the altar. The silver Silva cross glimmered in the chandelier light. Two white fabrics came out of it, the ends are connected to the silver eagles symbol before the white fabric strained down without touching the ground. 

As Nozel stood beneath the altar two marble pillars (below his height, hip height) stood in front of him, on top of the marble pillars are red velvet pillows with silver noticeable thread at the ends.   
On the top of these red velvet pillows are Silva pins and unlike the ordinary Silva pins they wear on their uniforms these pins are made out of a different kind of metal. Palladium. Names engraved on the middle cross.

As Nozel opened his mouth the scene cuts to Ace, wearing a hospital bed gown. Walking straightforward in the corridor just outside the ballroom. How did this happen? This kid was a different kind of breed. Without a purpose these questions are going to be asked though Ace did have a purpose. The glowing blue arrow that appeared pointing outside the door. He didn’t count the amount of seconds he left his bed, maybe if he followed the arrow will it lead to Helreignn or....? 

You know that feeling you get when cupid hits their target. That’s what happened to Ace. However Ace did not feel love whatsoever he had felt fear freezing his veins. There was a slight peak but it was like the whole door was open. An archer? About to take his shot? The arrow head glimmered from the chandelier light aiming for Nozel. 

Until.

He pulled back. The arrow dropped, he heard multiple drops. 

Plop   
Plop  
Plop

One behind him, the one inside the ballroom and another one on the other side of the walls. All arrows hit the ground like throwing stones. 

Was he.....hallucinating?......  
No no he wasn’t. He was in hell’s grasp.  
The spotlight was no one other than him.

All heads was turning to Ace. The sour expression of Josslyn made him step back, furrowed eyebrows and all, describing this feeling was challenging. But when he looked down, his arms illuminated blue arrows. Oh no. Less then 24 hours and his secret had already leaked out. Two arrows came out of his hands. 

“Aah~!”   
Letting a startled squeak. These arrows started to grow in length moving themselves as if they were snakes being tamed. More and more arrows appeared out of the two original arrows and without hesitation it headed towards the men about to shoot the arrows before they brutally pierced them.

In the head.  
In the neck.  
In the back.

No.....this.....couldn’t.....be....possible....he....killed.....them?......  
There was no way he killed them in a blink. Is this the devil gods plan. Was his prophecy true. That wasn’t a false accusation he made up?  
Improper. 

Was he going to be frame as murderer?  
Why   
Why  
Why  
Why

The pain dwelled too deep. He did not cry. He did not make up an excuse. He just swallowed down his pride and felt like ending himself on the spot. He had shamed his family. This brutal feeling was as if he pierced himself and not the other men. 

The bodies inside the ballroom fell out of there hiding spots. Hitting the stone cold floor. 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”  
Ace placed his hand over his shoulder and on his back. He felt odd as if someone was behind him.

That was correct. Because there stood the barmy man who held deaths higher than stars, Helriegnn. Snorting and laughing at the dead beats. Ace didn’t want to move his pupil any center meter up 

If he were a time mage he could freeze time and would escape this monstrosity. Luck wasn’t on his side. Born as the son of a mist and ash mage. 

“Oh in fare Odin murdering someone had never felt more like daylight hitting the shattered vase~ so sweet~ how old are you again Ace?” His breath turning questionable after “so sweet.” 

Ace’s breathing got more hectic.  
“I’m........11”   
Out and in. 

“Hm did someone spray shoe polish in your mouth? How about a soothing cup of tea to get the blood pumping.” 

He sounded so casual. As if he took 3 men lives without any sympathy. Rephrase that. He showed no sympathy. 

“Now now now.” Helriegnn spoke again holding onto Ace’s hand this time and dragging him into the diamond of the ball room. Ace’s knees were shaking, he could only stare at the ground in utter shame

“Say do you have any-“ Cocking his head, reflecting his red hellish eyes to the arrogant royals. But. Slight issue. You don’t mess with anyone in the Wizard kings present. 

The demon-dweller sword came into contact cutting a piece of his hair and slicing the rim of his cheek. The demon-dweller sword’s point called target on the wall. A black dribble went down Helreignns cheek. Feeling the liquid he cupped his cheek in aghast 

Asta had one hand open signaling he threw the sword not on accident but purpose. His dark aura flowed like the night sky 

“I don’t care.”  
“Eh?”   
“I don’t care. Who you are or what you are. You took the lives of three people and that dosen’t sit right with me.” 

Helreignn swore he saw his reflection in those green eyes. Helreignn let go of Ace’s hand riling them up as his veins started pop out of his skin prepared to slaughter every human being in that room. 

Slowly and lowly red arrows rose from the ground. The tips looked more sharp. Though a little tingle in his black heart. His red pupils turned down to see Ace holding his hand again as if he wanted to continue holding his hand....? 

Not paying attention, Ace’s veins were too popped out of his skin. 

“I........understand this seems abhorrent without questioning..........Nozel.” His braid was more braidy than ever. Wrinkling his eyebrows at the 11 year old. Pink meets Blue.   
“I have certainly figured out my magic attribute.......Arrow Magic. That’s my attribute h-however not only I was finally granted a magic attribute I was indeed gifted with another surprise....H-H-Helreignn.”

The grip Helreignn felt got tighter as soon as this boy said his name.

“I can’t memorize his full name neither I’ve started on the right curled tip with him b-but I will accept him by v-v-virtue of I have came to mind that he’s misunderstood......or I could said at the I am a devil host..........so I beg of you please do not yell at me.” 

The squeeze got tighter.   
Helreignn felt no emotion. Happiness nope. Sadness nope. Pity? Not a single droplet. 

Ace’s family tried not to show any emotion.   
Nebra covered her mouth.  
Noelle had flashbacks of the time fighting against Megicula.   
Solid mouth dropped.  
Nozel’s braid bounced.  
Haskell was napping on his throne.  
Nereida’s pupils widen.  
Josslyn showed nothing.  
And Asta smiling in awestruck.

The wobble in Ace’s leg intensified. Lifting up his free hand, he wrapped it gently around his neck, not in any choking form but holding his throat. Bending over blood came out of his mouth. Ace vomited out blood. Poor baby had a rough night, now this? 

The vomit was colored in a semi-dark red texture. The liquid felt thin out of his mouth. His brain was numb. The vomit never stopped. He tried and tried to close his mouth to give himself a little bit of restraint. it wasn’t chunky. Blood spilling on the tiles growing a mass to his feet. All swimming down his chin. His breath had never felt more thin. 

Nebra was the first to jump out of her throne. The tears forming like crystals in her eyes coming towards him. Helreignn starred at the tuff of red hairs from the corner of his eye before moving the devil’s ocular to a different direction as he let go of the boys hand. 

3 days had blown by  
The sky was blue, the clouds pirouetted up above, the birds clustering north, kids running around throwing seeds and adults taking the flames out of lamp posts. 

After the whole defamation Ace had to stay in the royal hospital. His parents came and so did his uncles and auntie visit. His sister got sent out on a mission. 

Sitting down with Mimosa Vermillion. Wearing a hospital bed gown, bandages around his small stomach and a second bandage wrapped around his head. The current best healer in the kingdom. She was doing a simple daily check up with her ever advancing plant magic. Focusing her mana to create plants that would collect his current health data and project that on a small green screen where Mimosa would read from. Mimosa was showing a satisfying smile as she eyed the projection. 

However Ace had his head occupied at the clouds. Mimosa shifted her eyes to Ace and glanced at him  
“You’re starting to lose your baby fat.” 

Finishing her sentence Ace turned his head to the healing mage.   
“How so?”

Letting out a light chuckle.  
“Your face isn’t so plump and round as it use to be.” 

Ace’s fair skin tinted pink at the comment.  
“Ehehe.......I suppose.” Scratching his cheek.

Glancing back at the projection.   
“This brings me back to when you were first brought into this world. Zora would never put you down, he loved showing you off.......” 

“Hehehehehe my dad really loved his children..........actually there’s something I want to know miss Mimosa.” 

She knocked off the smile to tilt at the red head 

“What was my dad like in the royal knights entrance exam?” Ace asked hyping himself up by punching the air. 

“Oh? He was a complete asshole.” Saying in such flash, moving her eyes back to the projection. Ace had turn into a stone statue. 

“Maybe have a little more detail.” The mind whispered.

“Now that I think about it didn’t you had a crush on my uncle Asta back then?!” Ace commented out of the blue.

A high pitch squeak out of Mimosa causing to her to close the green projection showing Ace’s health data to cup her face in both of her hands.

Noticing the damage he had cause he tried to reach out to her. “IM SORRY THAT WAS SO RUDE OF ME TO ASK.”

“No no no it’s alright to ask! I got flustered about the past not to worry Ace.” She waved her hands back and forth in her face. Damn. Ace sometimes forgets this woman had a daughter. 

When they least expected anyone to walk in.....

“Afternoon Mimosa!” Appearing is the 30th Wizard King, Asta. In all his glory looking sweaty yet with his signature smile. Back from his daily strength training .

“Good Afternoon to you too.” Mimosa lose the flustered face to greet him with a salute. Ace attempted salute though his arm was cloaked in vines, as well as a prickly mess. 

“Ace.”  
Slightly panicking as he was upside down not to mention a vine wrapped around his mouth. 

“Meet me at the Wizard kings office in ten!” Waving at the poor fella without considering the state he’s in

“MMMM MMM”   
“Okay see ya!”   
Still no notice.....

Presently at the encounter between Ace and Asta. Asta sat on his chair with both hands on his knees, on the right side is Nero. Wearing her simple fluffed black dress and on top is Lumiere’s robe hugging her shoulder as if Lumiere was hugging her. Forgot to address the small Liebe sitting on Asta’s shoulder eating some donut crumbs. 

Ace stood wearing white gloves and a white long sleeve jumper with an upright collar length down to the hips, the king sleeve has a design in the middle of an icy blue eagle and around that eagle is a magic circle of trap representing the Ideale branch On the bottom are white pants on both sides there are 5 leaf blue clovers descending down his pants, for shoes he wears a type of blue toned icy blue heel going up the pants. Still wearing the bandage wrapped around his head. 

While of course fiddling with his fingers.

“After all the annulus”  
Nero smacked Asta on the nape.  
“Analysis.” Correction.

“After all the analysis we’ve received I’ve came up to mind with a plan.” 

Ace jolted his head. 

“You’re becoming my pupil!” Asta said in such proudness. Slamming his hands on the desk causing the paperwork to fly.  
It felt like one of those moments where no emotions was needed.

“At the ceremony I saw the expressions of your family and I understand they might be pained about all of this but that isn’t a reason to give up! Because Ace we share the same attribute of never giving up!  
And I’m ready to teach you the ways of being a devil host.” 

The same feeling came back like it did 3 days ago. What was that behind him? Helreignn. That was the man coming out. Same attire. Same hairstyle. Same cheekbone length. Moving his position right next to Ace, hands on his hips with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth out shadowing Asta. 

“AYEEE THATS THE GUY WHO KILLED THOSE 3 MEN!” 

“That’s his devil Asta.” 

“Huh?! But why does he look so human!” Asta changed his focus form Ace to Nero. Pointing at the devil. 

“It’s rude to point.”  
“THAT DOSENT ANSWER MY QUESTION.  
AAAAAAHHH NOW MY HEAD HURTSSSS” 

“Shut up you piece of shit.” Using a red arrow to slam his head on the table. Liebe slid off his shoulder gracefully, still munching on the donut.   
A slight squeak came from Ace viewing this mess

“THAT WASNT REALLY NICE MR SWIFTY MAN!” Swiftly lifting his head to his jaw Helreignn thought it would be funny to mess around. 

Using two red arrows he utilized them to capture Asta’s cheeks and squish them around.   
“You were being far loud so I did the suitable action.” Leaning on his knees. 

“AAAAHHHH ILL GET YOU~!”   
Asta used his hands to grab one of the arrows. It never worked. But it was fun seeing him behave like an octopus.

Hearing multiple bangs on the door all heads turn except for Helreignns to only see a blue cloaked mage holding a red fox by the neck 

“Aaaaah~!” Ace raced over to pick up the fox from the mages arms. The mage never questioned the Silva’s actions but only went along with it. 

“I’m guessing that’s all?....uh....well if you may let me pardon myself.” The mage saluted and carefully shut the door on his way out. 

The fox had morph back into a human boy. Holding the human boy by the arms finally feeling the weight made Ace fall onto the ground while the human fox just plopped on his knees 

Both arcane stage mages recognised this type of magic. It was the magic of the devils. Now seeing all 3 of them in clear view it was certain, in some type of method they all had the devil’s rushed in them. 

Dropping back into his seat Asta tapped his pointing finger on his chin to find some solution where murder wouldn’t be involved. 

BING!  
A solution!

Ace and the human fox was able to get at front. The human man fox on the left, Ace in the middle and Helreignn on the right.” 

Taking his finger off his chin he landed his green irises on the three, prepared for his all mighty speech. 

“I know I’m not the most intelligent and my solution maybe the most stupidest thing you’ve ever heard. But I don’t care. Back in my generation there was so many challenges and so many issues that stood in my way, revolving around if you could see what clover grimoire I have, the power I was granted to by Liebe. Giving Liebe a finger pat on the head as he continued to sit on his desk finishing his last crumb. The problems around status and the judgement of fellow magic knights. My teacher told me to surpass my limits. And that’s what I did to get here. The Clover Kingdom has never been more peaceful and all the criticism that was there is now gone. My journey ended, and starting today is the day you’ll be starting your era. The era of Ace, the new devil.

With profound respect Ace felt a new emotion. A emotion of excitement to see where this journey would lead him. Showing Asta a bashful smile.   
Turning his head from reflex feeling the touch of someone’s hand on his shoulder. Ace looked up to Helreignn with a curious expression. Helreignn didn’t know how to look Ace in the eye but only said a couple of words.  
“Maybe I should have spoke to you in a different approach......” 

Ace saw that as a somewhat apology, out of reaction he hugged his waist   
“It’s fine....just quit it with all the ‘slaughter prophecy’......Kay?” 

Patting his head in return, he gazed on the top of his head and responded in a simple soft tone “Kay.” 

“What about you. The red fox transforming grouchy boy.” Nero said, breaking up the heart changing scene.

“Grouchy!?” Reacting with slamming one hand on the desk causing a bit of the wood to crack and the other pointing at himself. 

“What do we call you?”

“Sheesh! Way to be polite” The human fox mind raged, ready to whip out a claw.

“Well uh.” Fixing his posture.  
“You can call me-“

No longer hugging Helreignn’s waist, Ace noticed how uncomfortable he was introducing himself. Flash! An idea came to mind.

“Uncle! I-I-I lended you a book of mine, can I see it for a moment?!”  
Asta saw how desperate he was so he gladly took on his question

Opening his buttom desk draw he pulled out a book titled   
“The Legend of Genji.” 

Reading the title he spun around and grabbed onto both of the human foxes hands “Y-y-you seem very uncomfortable telling your name s-so after some thinking m-m-maybe I-if you c-c-consider b-b-being my p-pet fox? Or b-b-being m-my family so would like to be named Genji?!” 

Did his heart just made a pound? This boy was acting ludicrous?! But to have the courage to say that to him!? His face got more pink.

Asta and Nero exchanged small smiles.  
“I-I-I” He looked to Helreignn. Only shrugged. Face got more pink than a pig. Finally choosing what to say 

“OKAY! I WILL BE YOUR ANIMAL SIDEKICK” plus a squeeze back of the hands.

“Alright that settles it.” Asta said drawing back all the attention.   
“Ace I order you to go talk to each of the black bulls! I expect results from you. Starting right now don’t give up on yourself. Beat fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Genji (Real name unknown)  
> Age: 13 (human years)  
> Height: 156cm, 14cm (baby fox), 45cm (adult fox)  
> Birthday: February 12th  
> Sign: Aquarius   
> Blood type: B  
> Likes: Strawberry cake and Fluffy warm carpet


	4. Page 4: Karra

The sun had already settled down for the night. The capital lights flared flames as the children skipped along the stone path, adults lighting the lamp posts and stall keepers yelling out the nightly deals, it was all peaceful.

In the wizard kings office Asta was finishing off signing a few taxes papers before settling off to bed with his wife, Noelle Silva.

As the magic less boy was gaining more bubbly thoughts on his wife, Liebe who still had the patience to sit on his shoulder noticed him starting to write in gibberish not realising what he been writing. The small devil chibi could only sigh from this turning left to right thinking on how to pull this moron out of gaze, that’s when he looked down and stare at his little devil claws and gain the bright idea to grab Asta on the ear and screech.

Asta hasn’t been screaming “MADADADADA” at this time of night because this would be the time where he would be rushing ever paper and hearing another voice that wasn’t his resulted in him in assuming there was an emergency. Jumping out of his seat ready to whip out his grimoire, however, there was slight problem, his shoe. Asta tripped over his own shoe and fell face first on the cold ground. 

“GGGGAAAAHHH” Thank our saviour Julius it wasn’t midnight. He would have woken up every residence in this building, the last time that happened Domnatio was prepare to tear away Asta’s grimoire and his human rights. Rubbing his head to try to ease the pain, meanwhile Liebe who sat on the desk once more looking over at Asta with his two small devil paws on the edge, he was fine so on Liebe plopped himself off the edge and breathed out relief. That breath of relief didn’t last long, Asta was able to lift himself onto his knees and grab a hold of Liebe in the clinches of his hand. Liebe did thought about murdering him but there was already enough murder today. 

Coming into the room was none other than Noelle Silva, years have gone by since she successfully took down the devil that killed her mother and mended the hole between her and her siblings. Her appearance did change, she kept her bangs but she had grown out her hair and tied them in somewhat loose pigtails, plus a silva hair-clip at the top. Also wearing a choker in the colour silver and the family symbol at the front. Her clothes include an off-shoulder pinkish-purplish (The same type of colour she use to wear back in her Black Bulls days) top that curves out her breasts, the top is leading down to her waist that has a diamond shaped hole that is curved to the centre showing her bellybutton and not to forget the white little edges and the emeralds that are supposedly the same colour as Asta’s eyes in a jewel form with a golden edge with natural toned streams are coming out of it in sets of two, attached to where the sleeves are on either side, the sleeves show the same colour and colour of edges the last feature to it is a the bottom is a golden band the sits around her elbow plus the white edges again. Jewellery wise she’s wearing two golden bracelets and wearing her engagement and wedding ring. Below her is a skirt that is hemmed higher at the front and lower at the back (same colour as her top), shoes wise she’s wearing the Silva’s golden sandals from the bottom of her feet to the middle of her calfs. 

“H-Honey.” Her face turned bright red, redder than Zora’s hair. Sometimes she got so use to calling him “Bakasta” that she would forget they’re married. 

Asta lossened up the grip and looked up to see his wife with her hands on her hips, “Something happened.” That’s what his mind said but he can never be too sure.   
“Heya Honey! how did training Karra went?” Fixing himself off his knees and sat back on his chair with Liebe still in his grasp.  
A smile appeared on her lips, “Training went fabulous, at this stage of her life she’s considered a prodigy, her magic compare to the other classes shoots beyond even mine when I was her age.”   
“That’s great! Sol and Magna did one heck of job producing a kid like her!” Asta responded by lifting his hands over his head and resting them on his nape. 

“However there is one slight problem. She may possess large chunks of mana but she has shown results of having zero sense of detecting magic, as I recall the villagers in Hecario call her the girl who is ‘Neglected by mana’.” 

“Neglected by mana huh?” Asta whsipered underneath his breath as he rolled back in his seat meanwhile Liebe had scurry back to his position on Asta’s shoulder,  
“Actually now that I get to see you I need to ask about those men who intruded on the ceremony today, did you find anything?’

“Nothing at all, the men who were still alive and kept captive escaped somehow.” Hearing the men had escaped made Asta ponder on how could someone break out of Nero’s sealing imprisonment like that. 

“Back when I was in tandem with Finral searching the magic archives ,no records was found those men. Better yet I noticed back when they were under our captivation they had no room on their clothes for carrying a grimoire.”

“So you’re trying to tell me that there are mages out there who don’t need a grimoire to perform high level attacks?” 

“That might be the case, I have informed Diamond, Heart and Spade to keep on high alerts if they adventure across the border.” 

That struck Asta, but as the wizard king he swore to protect every live and he was never going back on that word. He got out of his seat to give his wife a huge cuddle, squeezing her in all the right places, sorta nervous to embrace this she had to enjoy it after all this was Asta, the mana less boy that changed how we viewed magic.

“This is nice.” She whispered in his ear by mistake. “Hehehe you can say that twice.”

-The next morning in the village of Hecario-

Another morning had bless them, the village of Hecario was ready for another busy morning.  
A woman wearing a dress hemmed to the ankle as well as wearing a Bonet carrying a white bucket of scraps to feed her chickens. As she approached the gate a somebody went pass in a rush causing the woman to startle and throw her bucket up in the air and end up in her hair, as the bucket dropped on the dirt food scraps made her Bonet smell signalling flies for morning grub. The woman was furious. The somebody that went pass her was running backwards to see what she caused, she gritted her teeth before smiling and waving at the woman for apologies   
“Sorry about your Bonet Mrs D’arque!” She yelled. Not settling for her apology she screamed out “KARRA!!’ Another teeth grit. 

This 11 year old troublemaker is Karra Marron, dark toned, scruffy looking, small muscles. Rocking straight neck length hair in a light brown colour and purple eyes. Wearing a dark mid blue sleeveless top that tightens around the chest and stomach lengthening down to her waist as well as near her throat a layer of fabric is folded onto another having that texture of two fabrics are sewed together also cannot forget a few tares showing patches of skin too. Also a darker blue glove on her right side hemming from her limb to her fingers, covering all fingers except her pointing finger and her thumb that end near the finger. Below the sleeveless top is brown baggy pants from the length of her brown boots that appear have brown laces not connected to anything but wrapped around the boots to keep it together and a few white animal furs to rough it up a bit, and over the hem of the shirt, the ends appear to have cotton sprouting out and to keep the pants from falling down a large brown belt having two layers and a silver metal part in the middle to keep the belt in tact.

Turning back before she had to witness the furry of Mrs D’arque, Karra was thinking on what could have made this old woman mad at her. It’s a Bonet for crying out loud. Probably cost her 3 yul for anew one anyways, maybe ask for the baker in towns square for a cleaning cloth, one of the million remarks Karra couldn’t help to snicker about. But no time to be a snake she was sent on a mission, a mission to purchase six eggs for her mother.

As she continued to run by she accidentally scared one of the towns folk who was trying to at least get out the door. “Huh~ she’s at it again.” The woman sighed and whispered underneath her breath “Never part of any crowd Cause her head’s up on some cloud.” . Still continuing to run Karra had noticed a collection of spruce wooden boxes already calling her name. One foot in-front of another she lifted her body onto the first, second, third, fourth, fifth box next question is where to go? She was three boxes up. Seeing Mr Cadenza pulling a wooden wagon of hay of behind him. Making an ‘O’ shape with her mouth, she shifted her body to barrel roll into the hay cart. 

“THUMP!” Mr Candenza placed the cart’s front on the ground and moved down the middle to search for what could have landed in his wagon.   
He had both of his thumbs on the wood and examine the hay. “SURPRISE!” Jumping onto her feet comes Karra with her hands held to the sky and smiling like the sun. Mr Cadenza felt flabbergasted for a second, “Always a puzzle to the rest of us aren’t ya?” thankfully it wasn’t a boar chomping on the hay he worked so hard to earn. “Say you’re moving past towns square, are you not?” She asked with such eager as she rested her hands on her knees. “Course I am, what brings you to town this early in the morning?” He said fixing his straw hat, “Gotta pick up eggs for mama.” She smiled eagerly. Mr Cadenza smiled back before turning around to pick up the wagon front. 

Stirring off, Karra hoped down and laid herself at the front of the wagon and kicked her feet up. The towns folk were all starting to open up their windows, all saying their good mornings or happy cheers, go outside either with food buckets or in hand with a watering can. Some of the towns folk would sneer their noses at her as she went by in the wagon. However she ignored it all with the hums she was making, playful hums as she closed her eyelids. 

“Wahaa Mama!….Wahaa where are you mama!?” A small child, black hair brushed in two small pigtails and wearing a black & blue uniform with a hat, looks about in their first year of schooling standing near an alleyway. Karra gripped one hand forward on the wagon, sitting up, scrunching her other hand into a ball. “I’m hoping of a little earlier, thanks for the ride.” Her last words as she jumped off the wagon. Karra strolled over to the little girl and leaned on her knees as she lifted the hat off her head to gain her attention. 

“Hey Hey Hey…..you seem to be lost little girl, do you know the last time you saw your mama?” She pulled a sweet smile, smiling always calms someone. Clearing the tears away from her eyes, she made a few more steps before she jumped into Karra’s arms. Karra used one hand to support her back and the other to hold her little hand. “Hey I understand that you’re lost but you need to use your words so we could find your mama…” Her voice became more soft and subtle. Sniffing a few times she began to speak. “S-She was taking me to the house school b-but I got too far ahead a-and I-I don’t where she went.” Letting it all out she leaned forward into Karra’s neck and cried even louder than she did when she first found her. “I’m super proud of you for telling me that.” Forget about eggs, this poor girl lost her mother and to not mention school housing? School housing teachers are the absolute worse. 

Maybe if she recognised someone with the same black hair it would definitely be her mother. Just when thinking a woman with a messy black hair in a long skirt went by “Hey little girl is that your mother?” Pointing at the woman “No…..her name is Emma.” “Emma huh?” Walking by was a blue rose knight. Perfect! “Hey Miss magic knight!” Being the only magic knight there she straight noticed and seeing the little girl in the kids arms she already could tell who it was 

“Mama!”   
“Mama?”   
The blue rose knight had rush over to them. “I’m super super sorry Geneviève dearie!” Out of reflex Karra gave the child back into the magic knights arms “Aaaah so you’re Emma.”   
The blue rose knight had her brown hair tied with a black hair tied up in a high ponytail, signature blue rose robe and underneath she’s wearing a metal armour covering the fronts of her arms, chest, metal knee length boots and black gloves, black fabric short skirt and lastly black covering the patches of skin between the arms, chest and back. “My word it’s you Karra how’s your mother been lately.” 

“She’s been doing pretty well. I didn’t know Geneviève’s mom was a magic knight.” 

“Hahahaha well she inherits most of her looks from her father however I would stay around and chat however I need to drop off my little prickle here to house school and get to the base right away. Farewell!” Finishing those last words as she waved goodbye, scurrying away to her destination with Geneviéve showing a small wave, still in her arms. 

It did feel good to help someone. What Karra doesn’t understand why the villagers try to avoid her at all costs? She’s not a madwoman of the sorts. 

Going pass the baker with his handy tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell.

Pass the library where Père Robert is always counting the stacks of books each morning. 

Walking through the dads walking their children to house school always saying to each other “Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar.” And some drunk that likes following them, hypercritically saying.“I wonder if she’s feeling well?” 

The early group of house school students on their morning walk presenting themselves to be higher up above gocking their tiny heads at her grubby appearance saying to one another “Look there she goes, that girl is strange.” “Dazed and distracted can’t you tell?” The teacher at the front interrupts.

Lady Snarkleface (Karra’s nickname for Lady Tiffany) and her two daughters, Brittney and Witney, with their waists ever so small sticking up their noses because of them being the supposed most “richest” family in Hecario. Always wearing their powdery make up that they would have course inhale making their voices seem like they swallowed a rat, Lady Tiffany talking to her girls as she walked in-front. “Very different from the rest of us” Brittney and Witney replying. “She’s nothing like the rest of us!” 

Reaching to Mr Bakers famous egg stall, Karra had caught on right away the long line of people. She had the narrative that the more earlier she’ll come the less people, to her disadvantage her calculation was entirely wrong. Lining up behind the last person she stood there crossing her arms and tapping her foot. “What should I do to keep myself entertained?” Thinking off as she gazed upon the flock of birds flying north in the distance. “Maybe I should make mud pies?” She remarked. Or maybe…..  
Walking out of line she moved past all of the busy villagers where she could hear them as bright as daylight.

Going pass the front of Mr Bakers egg is stall is some housewife complaining about the price for six eggs. 

Another lady at a stall not happy with her stale bread.

A man pulling a public stunt over the smell of fish.

Some women receiving a lovely bouquet saying to the man who gave them. “What lovely flowers!”

“Good morning Monsieur Jean! Have you lost something again?” Karra asked while pressing forward on the stone bench. 

“Well, I believe I have problem is, I can’t remember what…..” Monsieur Jean said, tapping his finger his chin thinking. Age really catches up to you over time doesn’t it? Opening every buttom cabinet from top to left, and then right, all around his outdoor pizzeria. 

He put on his apron, maybe hoping that would help? Karra had to do something, after all it would be the right thing to do she was raised on cereal and good morals. Removing herself from her thoughts her eyes grazed over a pile of pots & pans. Thats it! Monsieur Jean was missing a harmless cooking utility. As soon as the thought appeared Karra unintentionally invited herself into Monsieur Jean’s working space and got into business. 

Scurrying through all the cooking utensils while sitting on her bottom, legs crossed, examining each metal. While examining one of the potts she got extremely fascinated with one of the potts and placed it over her head, treating it like a hat. 

Right on the bottom was nothing made out of metal but made out of wood, a wooden pizza paddle. Gripping the pizza paddle by its handle, Karra must’ve thought this was it. 

“Monsieur Jean!!!” Lifting her head behind her touching the ground with no signs of back pains she called out “Monsieur Jean!” In her most optimistic voice, displaying the wooden pizza paddle in her possession. 

Monsieur Jean had look like he saw a ghost. Switching between where she originally was resting to where she snuck into. Swarming his hands around as if a bunch of wasps was invading his personal space.

She was so confused. Then a lightning bolted jolted through Karra.   
“How about I make it up you Monsieur Jean? Say, a scrumptious pizza would be the cherry on top!”

Shifting her body into gears she lifted herself off the ground and placed the wooden pizza paddle on the side to whip out some flour on a different counter and started to sprinkle it all over before scavenging for the other ingredients to make pizza dough. 

Once creating a cream-doughy texture she grabbed out a spoon and pasted sauce all over next was a few messy toppings of spinach, cheese, red onions, capsicum and some mushroom on top. Clumping the mess on the wooden pizza paddles and lighting up the pizza oven with magic, resulting in a successful hot toasty fire. She shoved the pizza but there was a slight mishap, she may or may not shoved the pizza in a little too far causing the wood the be set on fire and thus starting a horrifying fire. 

Somewhere else a 15-year-old boy appears to be moving some sort of steel plough with rope tied at the front to secure it’s stability, pulling the rope was a set of teeth, he appeared to be moving the plough with some struggle but manage to tons of progress for an early morning. 

Noticing the sun beginning to rise he heard the voice of his mother all dressed up in her normal magic knight attire carrying a plate of 3 watermelon slices. 

“REKKA! QUIT WORKING AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST!”

Please meet Rekka Marron.  
Named after some spice macho guy Magna met while he was visiting Yami’s homecountry.   
A rookie to the black bulls, 15 years old yet very masculine for his age from years of strength training. His magic knight attire consists of a maroon tight sleeveless shirt displaying his lower abs and plain white pants with plenty of pockets, lastly for shoes he normally goes out in here leather brown laced boots tailor to his lower calf. Facially Rekka was born with a skin condition called vitiligo, affecting the colour of his skin, having patches of dark and white all across his body. Narrow ember eyes. Black messy hair and at the end is where its tied up and thick hard angle eyebrows. His most noticeable feature is the piercing scattered all over the left side of his face. Starting from his left ear there are piercings cramping the entire ear, helix, industrial, flat, mid helix, conch, low helix, on his left eyebrow he has 4 sets of eyebrow studs below and up the eyebrow, on the left side of his nose he has a nose ring connected to one of the ear piercings.

Noticing the tray of watermelon it was pretty much calling his name. Finally reaching his mothers sides he took one watermelon off the tray and quickly started munching. 

“Ah, Rekka your ponytail is loosening.”   
“Hm? Didn’t notice.” Using an unbothered tone. Sol handed the tray over to him and went behind to take out the hair tie and brush his messy hair with her fingers. Finishing his hair the two of them swore they heard something from a far distance. Turning their heads guessing where their noise could be. 

“AAARRGGHHH SOLLL!! WHERE. IS. MY. ROBE!” Rekka was somewhat unamused meanwhile Sol had already a vein popped out of her forehead, clenching her free hand until she saw the delinquent punk hot head running towards them with no pants on. Rekka couldn’t comprehend tears so instead the tears effortlessly came out of his mouth in a puff of air. Sol’s anger was immersible viewing his naked husband running through their beloved fields, whipping out her grimoire she summoned a giant fist of dirt from the ground and ploughed it through large enough to grab her husband and keep him secure in the fist of dirt. 

Sol was the first to walk over to Magna, Rekka just simply followed not knowing how this would end.  
“What in the world was that for?” Magna’s entire body was being squeezed it’s life out 

“Your heads getting fatter.” Sol remarked.

“WHAT DOES MY HEAD HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?” A mana blazed stormed over Magna

“I control the spell and if I were brutal enough I would crush your baby makers.”

“Hahahaha too bad you know how long it-“ Sol shunted his mouth up by moving the fist further up covering his mouth

“Thank Julius he didn’t finish that sentence.” Rekka’s mind spoke as he slapped his forehead in embarrassment. 

“We got a bigger issue. WHY WERE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR ROBE GOING MISSING WHEN YOU DON’T HAVE ANY PANTS ON?!”

Rekka gritted back, his mom had a point.   
Manga tried to argue back but all heard was murmurs, they were starting to think they accidentally popped a vein.

Rekka Turned around and stared where the village was, he knew Sol had ask Karra to buy some eggs but she still haven’t come back even now when she was all ready for work. Dropping his arms forward (still carrying the watermelon tray) on the sight he was witnessing, the whole village was chasing after Karra while she was wearing a pott on her head, The villagers were holding pitch forks, he never picked up the black smoke coming out, “Shit.....What did she do this time?” Rekka had whisper underneath his breath, Karra and the angry villagers were running through the fields that Rekka had just ploughed.

Now in closer distance Karra lunched herself onto her mothers head covering her eyes with her hands causing her to squirm around in surprise. Rekka wasn’t satisfied with all this morning bullshit so of course he would need to step in.

Flaring his ember mana that spun around him like dragons breath he captivated all of the villagers attention on him. He lifted up his hand signalling he didn’t want war.

“Oi what did she do this time?”

“She ruined my outdoor pizzeria!” Monsieur Jean yelled as he was standing at the front of the angry mob. 

“And what do you mean by ‘ruin’.” Monsieur Jeans head turned more red as he came into closer contact with Rekka just below his nose. “She invited herself into my working space and ruined my kitchen with her carefree actions and if I were you SIR I would learn how to discipline that young LADY!” Rekka scrunched his nose as the man was pushing his fingers into his face throughout the entire sentence. His words disgusted him and would never accept some low life to critique his sister like that. Throwing the watermelon tray over his head and to where the dirt fist used its thump to catch. Grabbing the fingers that was being pointed in his face and got down to his level and said in a deeper tone 

“Shut your ugly ass mouth. I don’t care what she done but dare use her in that type of sentence I will not hesitate to finish what she had started.” Monsieur Jean swore he felt his fingers going numb and as soon as Rekka had release them he had walk back to the mob still having his eyebrows crossed. 

Sol who had manage to sort out Karra now meeting where Rekka was standing, she was not satisfied on how these villagers dealt with the situation, however as the vice captain of the blue rose knights she had to come to a resolution.   
“On whatever happened the way you handled the situation was poorly done though I grew up in this village so it would be quite sad if I didn’t do anything. I’ll send out a group of knights to the village and fix the damage as long as you all compromise.” All and each of them groaned in annoyance 

“Be grateful that the vice captain has considered your problems.” Rekka let out a hand gesturing towards Sol. 

“But this is the third time this month she had cause damage to the village?! When will you guys as parents take guidance.”

“I will promise you I will talk to my daughter straight after this. I’m sure she’s deeply sorry.”  
“For now all of you continue with your lives.” Rekka said shooing them off. Another wave of grumbles went around as they turned back with their pitch forks no longer in the air.

“Nice Job Rekka.”  
“Same goes for you.” Both giving each other a high five on the way they handled the situation calmly.

“Speaking of which-“ Rekka said as the mom & son duo turned around to be only cut off by Karra and Magna (Magna now holding the watermelon tray) reading a letter from an open envelope.   
“HOW DID DAD GET OUT?” Rekka yelled in extroverted voice pointing at his delinquent father. 

“Simple I used magic.” Karra smiled. 

“THEN WHERE DID THE LETTER COME FROM JACKASS?” 

“The envelope duh.” “

THAT DOSEN’T ANSWER MY QUESTIONNN”

“REKKA SHUT UP!” Mange intervened. Still not wearing any pants. He was thinking about calling him out for being pant-less but he thought it was better to not speak anymore.   
As more as they read into the letter the more confused they got. “Why were you asked to come to the base….” Magna asked in a more quieter voice to Karra in which she replied with. “Not too sure….but I already go there on a basis so it won’t be such a biggie.” Folding the letter Karra placed the letter in between her pants and shirt on the side. 

“Alright times are wasting!” Karra said walking through Sol and Rekka keened to get moving.   
“What was the letter about?” Sol questioned as Manga met them.   
“It requires Karra come to the Black Bulls base on notice from magic knight headquaters. They never mentioned why for whatever reason.”  
Sol didn’t question why but Magna did offer her one of the watermelon slice which she gladly accepted. 

“Alright we should probably start moving. Let me call on Rhaegal.” Facing them Rekka closed his eyes and used both hands to grip on the opposite bicep, popping out all his veins.   
After a good minute or two something was starting to happen. A warm magic sparked out from his back and coming out of him was a tall fella, pacifically 203cm tall. He was light skinned, super masculine, one ear pierced of a cross dangling down plus a chain cross necklace, light pink scares scattered all over his body from battles, his most recognizable one is the scar going vertically down his left eye and another scar horizontally across his face with a few navy blue hairs to add, adding to the navy blue beard his hair is usually styled slick back with one piece sticking at the front. Possessing the same ember eyes as Rekka. Clothing wise Rhaegal wears a medieval base open jacket with the collars standing straight, on the collar dark blue designs could been seen then a soft light blue covering the rest of the jack (usually the sleeves are rolled up) on the bottom are light olive green baggy pants rolled up, for shoes its black boots. 

Stretching his arms he finally opened his ember eyes. “I want to guess you’re here to ask if I have enough mana too fuze with Rekka and turn ourselves into a dragon? Wrong or Right?”

“Right!’ Karra cheered.   
Rhaegal placed a hand on Karra’s head however when he scanned over Magna of course he had to point out the obvious. “Magna you’re missing pants.” Manga looked down and screeched. “AAAAAAHHHHHHH” Breaking the watermelon tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karra Marron  
> Age: 11  
> Height: 149cm  
> Birthday: April 17  
> Sign: Aries  
> Blood type: A  
> Likes: Mud baths & Vine swinging


End file.
